World Travels
by Juliqua
Summary: When Kol is fed up with Mystic Falls he decides to travel the world. See how everything has changed over the years. But one cannot travel the world without some… provision. Kol/OC
1. Prologue

**I am finally back to writing.  
>I came up with this idea a few days ago, and I just couldn't help myself. I haven't been this inspired in a long time. So I just had to write it.<br>This is short because it is just a prologue, the next chapters will be much longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. If I did Kol would have soo much more screen time.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kol Mikaelson was fed up with this pathetic little excuse for a town. If it wasn't for the fact that he was already dead he would surely have died from boredom staying in this place. Was that really what he wanted after spending over a century locked away in a coffin? Of course not. Perhaps it was time to get out. Explore the world. See how everything had changed over the years. That sounded like a plan. However, if he wished to leave the country he would need some... <em>provision<em>.

~x~

She had just finished having her daily coffee. Alone. Great, now she felt like she was being neglected. Her best friend had blown her off, like she always did when she had _company _of the opposite sex. And she was never able to persuade her sister into joining her. The response was always something along the lines, _"coffee with you? I think I'd rather poke my eyes out." _So that was a definite no go. She would have asked her boyfriend, but then again; she didn't have one. Which left her stuck having coffee alone. She got up slowly, preparing herself to leave. There was no reason to hang around here when she could be at home watching tragic movies. Sure, watching someone who had an even more uneventful life then her always helped. It also gave her some time to practice her witty comebacks.

~x~

He went for the only place he imagined there would be a crowd. _The Grill_, or whatever it was these humans called it. Surely there had to be at least one there appealing enough to bring with him. Of course he would only bring a human along to satisfy his _needs_. Quite convenient actually. Portable food and pleasure in one. He obviously wouldn't go for just anyone. He had his standards after all. He had considered taking that doppelganger, as it would surely have pissed off his brother and those incredibly irritating Salvatore brothers. But just the thought of either of them stalking him all the way to Europe just to get the girl back made him quickly turn away from that idea. No, he needed someone else.

At first glance no one stood out as a clear candidate. What a shame. Perhaps he would just have to pick someone up at the airport. He was just about to go for that airport plan when he spotted her walking towards him – or more precisely towards the door behind him. She was perfect. Or at least as close as he would get in this severely under-populated place. He watched her closely as she made her way out, without even giving him a single glance. She was quite beautiful – probably what people today would classify as hot – with long wavy light brown hair softly hugging her face. The rest of her was well covered up with a long black coat, but from what he could see it didn't look all bad. He had found his provision.

~x~

She wrapped her jacket tighter around her as the chilly air hit her. She was too preoccupied with planning who she would nag today to join her for a night out to notice that she was being followed. She didn't even notice when he was practically breathing down her neck, she had instead started frantically turning her purse upside down in search for her phone – she could have sworn she took it with her when she left. Her searching came to an abrupt end when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Before she had could turn around and snap an annoyed "what?" she felt a sudden surge of pain coming from the back of her head. As her legs gave away she realized that somebody had hit her - and pretty hard too - judging from the speed everything was going black.

~x~

He picked up her unconscious body with ease, before proceeding to stuff her into the backseat of his newly acquired car. Next stop: the airport.

* * *

><p><strong>I am not planning on making this story too long, maybe around 10 chapters, give take.  
>One-two chapter(s) for each country they visit :D (You will of course learn more about this girl in the next chapters.)<br>So, let me know if you think this is worth continuing. I know I am really excited about writing it.  
>I have even started doing some country research, and I have a long list of things that I want them to do while on the "trip".<br>Oh, and; they will be going to Italy first. That is all I'll say for now.**

**Please do leave a review and let me know if I should continue or not! :D**


	2. Italy  part 1

**Here is the first part of the first proper country chapter! I decided to do this first one in two parts because it was just easier for me, and it is pretty long in total.**  
><strong>Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first part! (By the way: Thank you soo much for the reviews, they really make my day! :D )<strong>

* * *

><p>She put her hand at the back of her head, rubbing it gently. Her head hurt. A lot. This was weird; she couldn't remember hitting her head. And what was that constant noise? It almost sounded like… Her eyes flew open. What the ….? She found herself seated at the back row of a huge airplane. Her first instinct told her scream, and that was what she opened her mouth to do when a hand clasped roughly over her mouth.<p>

"Now, now we wouldn't want to cause a scene."  
>Her eyes flickered to the owner of the hand; a strikingly handsome young man with a heavily accented silky voice.<p>

She tried dragging, clawing, and hitting his hand to remove it from her mouth, but it was no use. His grip was like pure steel. She eventually gave up and relaxed herself against the window, despite her mind telling her to freak out. He gave her one last warning glance - that she translated into "shut up or else" – before removing his grip on her mouth. She was tempted try and scream again, but seeing as she preferred his hand off her, she kept quiet.

"Wise choice," he smirked, keeping his hand close to her in case she decided to try something, "I didn't seem to catch your name earlier."

She closed her eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest, not wanting to see or talk to this man. Her mind was spinning out of control and she could not get herself to think straight. This morning her biggest worry had been if she would look too bad having coffee alone, and now she caught herself wondering if she would survive to see tomorrow.

"Fine. I'll start; I'm Kol." She had to literally bite her tongue to avoid snapping some very rude response. She had a tendency to respond with rudeness when she felt threatened. She kept her eyes closed, and attempted to pretend that this was not happening right now. That she was just dreaming, and in reality she was safely tucked up in her bed back in Mystic Falls.

He grabbed her wrist, twisting it until she yelped in pain, "I believe I asked you a question."

"A-Ashlyn Qu-Quiroz," she managed to get out in a panicked stutter.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" he let go of her wrist and cocked his head to the side, studying her. She seemed to be quite stubborn. That was not necessarily a bad thing; in fact it only made it more fun.

She had gone back to resting against the window, pretending that this was not happening. If he said anything else to her, she didn't notice – she was too far into her own world of denial.

~x~

She must have fallen asleep, because the next time she opened her eyes the plane was in the process of landing. She had not dared to ask where they were headed earlier, but she couldn't help herself this time. If this man – Kol – was taking her out of the country, she had the right to know where.  
>"Where exactly are you taking me?"<p>

He turned to look at her, observing her for a while before finally answering.  
>"Italy" was the blunt matter-of-fact answer she received.<p>

"Italy? No, no, no you can't be taking me to ITALY! I have to be in Mystic Falls, my life is there. I can't go to Italy!" She was panicking, shaking violently in her seat. She tried desperately hitting the seat in front of her, causing the old man seated there to turn and give her a sour questioning look, while mumbling something along the lines of "kids today".

Kol chuckled, "You are already in Italy, love."

She opened her mouth to give another outburst, but she closed it again without saying anything. The threatening glint in his eyes was enough for her to keep her mouth shut.  
>The thought of how he had even gotten her past security unconscious was also quite scary.<p>

~x~

The sheer size of the airport nearly scared her to death. She had never been outside of America before. To be honest she had never even been on an airplane before, much less seen an airport this huge. Kol had to practically drag her out of the plane and trough the arrival corridors to get her to move – which you could see was tearing at his patience – seeing as her legs pretty much refused to work. This was all too much for her. It was a big deal to even leave Mystic Falls, and to go to Europe of all places was huge. She needed some time to process that – maybe a lot of time – but Kol did not intend to give it to her. So there she was on her first visit to Europe, and she was being harshly dragged through the airport.  
>When they finally arrived at the luggage claim area she was certain that everyone at the airport had gotten a good look at her, the 18-year-old who had to be dragged. If she wasn't busy being so freaked out about everything she would have been embarrassed beyond belief.<p>

She – of course – had no luggage to pick up, Kol however picked up two huge bags while still keeping an uncomfortably tight grip on her arm. The size of those bags made her wonder how long he was really planning on holding her captive, and where she would get what she needed from, like clothes. She could not possibly wear the same clothes for weeks. The thought of that made her shudder.

"Where are we going?" She had figured they were in Rome – according to all the signs anyway – but she had to know more, even if she knew that opening her big mouth at all was pushing her luck.

"You'll see. I suggest you start walking," he actually let go of her arm for the first time since they left the airplane. He was walking at a very quick pace in front of her, forcing her to nearly have to run to keep up. He didn't seem to be paying attention to her at all. Would he even notice if she wasn't there anymore? She was a very fast runner after all.  
>She made a run for it. She moved as fast as her legs could possibly carry her. She got approximately 10 feet away before he had his arms wrapped around her waist.<p>

"Nice try," he leaned in and whispered it in her ear, "Do you really want to be dragged that bad?"  
>Failed attempt number one.<p>

~x~

"Oh wow," she was completely awestruck at the luxury of the hotel room they had just stepped into. She had never seen anything like that before in her life. Once she got over the initial shock of having to share room with her abductor, she might appreciate the extreme beauty of the room. That became even more unlikely as she found the only bed in this room to be a double one. How could such a huge room only have one bed?

"Impressed?" He was back to staring at her with those intense eyes of his, that truly creeped her out, especially now that they seemed to contain a large dose of hunger.

She shook her head, "No." It was a big lie. She was indeed very impressed. Never before had she seen anything like this. She would most likely be beside herself with excitement if she was there with different company.

He raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a look that said "Oh really?", but didn't say anything.  
>"Then I think it is time for you to start serving your purpose." The way he said it sent shivers down her spine. What did that even mean? Before she had time to question him the veins surrounding his eyes seemed to protrude, and his face change into something else entirely. In a flash her neck had been pierced and her blood was rapidly leaving her body. Screaming was impossible with his hand securely clamped over her mouth.<p>

The next minutes felt like hours – days even. She was already tired and hungry from the long unexpected trip, and with blood being drained from her body at such a rapid rate, she was bound to collapse any minute now.

She didn't. He pulled away just in time for her to stay conscious. He thought about just leaving her there on the floor, but the whole reason for bringing her was to have her last a while. He pondered it for a while before biting into his own wrist, slipping her some of his blood before she fainted. Now the next question was: to compel or not to compel? If he did not compel her she was sure to freak out completely – kicking and screaming – before hopefully calming down, but that could take a long time. If he did compel her she would shut up, but it would take away some of the feistiness that he did enjoy in a woman. He decided to leave her be for now, if she became too much of a hassle he could always kill her.

~x~

She woke up sprawled on that bed she had silently complained about earlier. This time her head was fine, but her neck was pretty sore. Covered in something. It was starting coming back to her now; the face, the eyes… the pain. Was this all a dream? Had she been watching too many lame movies lately? This sure felt very real. She wanted to scream, run, tear something apart, or maybe all of those. All she did do was sit there, feeling very numb. Going from being an American teenager with an average life to being abducted, fed on, and abandoned in a hotel room in Italy can be pretty hard to get your head around. Oh yes, Kol had left her there all alone. Wait, did that mean…? She ran for the door – hopeful for the first time since they got here – only to find it was locked. How does one go about locking a hotel door from the outside? She was not an expert when it came to hotels, but she couldn't imagine that the doors were supposed to lock from the outside. What kind of hotel was this? A quite exclusive one from the looks of it.

Being alone in the room gave her some time to look around, and damn; it was truly exquisite. She was pleasantly surprised to discover that there was a window crowding the wall, not that she could jump out from the 6th floor, but it held such a beautiful view of Rome. Of course she had seen pictures and all that, but they so didn't do this town justice – what she had seen of it anyway. She secretly hoped that he would let her out of the room, at least once. If he was going to kill her she thought it was only fair that he let her do some exploring first. Maybe he wasn't even going to kill her? After what she had seen today she assumed he was, but you never know. It was crucial at this point that she stay positive, no matter how hard that might be.

~x~

Kol came back in to find her staring longingly out of the window. Of course she wanted to get out. She had most likely never even left the country before. She would get her wish alright.

"Get changed. We are going out," he threw a large shopping bag at her – which she barely caught – and when she hesitated, he just sat down in the nearest chair, tapping his foot impatiently.

Truth be told she was very eager to get out of her current attire. She had been wearing it for the best part of the last 24 hours. With one last skeptical glance at him she rushed off to the bathroom, more excited than she was ready to admit. At least until she had a look at what was in the bag.

"You can't be serious?" she muttered under her breath. There was no way he could have heard that, but she could have sworn she heard him chuckle.

"Oh, I'm _deadly_ serious." Well damn, of course he heard her. Just _great_.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>  
><strong>Guess where I was when I wrote the beginning? On an airplane! How appropriate? Unfortunately there were no Kol next to me though :(<strong>  
><strong>The next part of the chapter is the more fun part, I promise. With them exploring the city and the likes.<br>****Also let me know if you have any countries you want them to visit later. I am not sure myself, so I am very open to suggestions.  
>Oh, and I can almost guarantee one update a week. Each Saturday, or Sunday at the latest.<strong>


	3. Italy part 2

_**AN: Look who's finally updating...**__**How long has it been? A year? Way too long. I actually had to re-read this to remember what I wrote. Pathetic. I'm really sorry. **__**Well, I promise I'll try harder now, much harder. I still plan on finishing this story.**_  
><em><strong>Now for the actual story, here is at least a long chapter for you :) Hope you enjoy! <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Italy – Part 2<strong>

She felt ridiculous. The bag had contained clothes, just not the type of clothes she had been hoping for. If she had hesitated before, it was nothing compared to now. She did not want to turn that doorknob. She imagined he would be pretty fed up with waiting for her by now, and she did not want to push it so she slowly stepped out.

It was the first time he had seen her without several layers of cover; which was the whole purpose of his choice of clothes for her. Apart from the disapproving look on her face she looked quite stunning. It was obvious that she was not very comfortable with her attire. He had expected nothing less. She was wearing a red strapless skin-tight top in a lacy fabric that you could - more or less - see right through, accompanied by a very short black miniskirt that barely covered her after she had dragged it as far as it would go. Oh, the joys of the 21st century.

She liked dressing up once in a while, but this was pushing it. As if it was not enough that he had picked out clothes for her, he had also picked out what she would wear underneath - which was some skimpy version of a black lace set – that shone through her top. She nearly cracked a smile thinking about him shopping for her, but stopped herself before it reached her lips.

"I am not leaving in this," she stated, stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then don't. You are welcome to stay here." He knew that she would come, as he opened the door as if to leave without her.

She sighed before giving in, and throwing on her shoes, before following him through the door. Her desire to leave was bigger than her dissatisfaction with her attire. And if she were to judge by the approving look he was giving her earlier, she could not look all bad, perhaps she was just overreacting. Yes, she probably was, due to the circumstances.

~x~

She tried to ignore the disapproving stares she received as they made their way down the open street. Even as dawn was approaching the weather was still warm and dry, leaving no need for a jacket yet, but of course had she not thought to bring one – not that she had a fitting one.  
>She still had no idea where he was taking her. He led the way, and she just followed. There was no way she would try and repeat her previous escape plan at the moment. From what she had gathered he was fast and dangerous, and trying to run away when he was right there would just make it worse.<p>

He could see that her mood was a mix of excitement, fear, and annoyance. The latter being the most prominent, as she stomped behind him with a severely annoyed look on her face. He guessed it was the clothes that annoyed her - not that he could understand why, they made her look so much more delicious - and perhaps the fact that he had fed on her. So far she had handled that much better than he had expected. No screaming, no kicking, and surprisingly; no freaking out - yet. That was good news; at least he did not have to kill her. The whole point of bringing someone with him had been to have them last a while. It was just so much easier than frequently having to look for someone new. Besides, it was no fun to travel alone.

"You must be hungry," he suddenly said, although it was more of a statement than a question.

She nodded furiously in agreement, "Very." She was practically starving. The last time she had eaten was hours and hours ago, and now thinking about it she was painfully hungry.

"Then I know just the place."

_Yay_. Did that mean what she thought it did? Was he actually taking her to a restaurant? She thought about asking, but reminded herself that it most likely was not a good idea to say much of anything.

Whatever place he was talking about she hoped it would not be much longer. Her stomach was killing her, and she was still exhausted, making it hard to keep up with his fast pace. He did not seem to be of the patient type, always walking a few feet ahead of her. That annoyed her. It made escaping look so easy, when in reality it was nearly impossible. She would have to try again soon - escaping; she would just have to be smarter about it. But not now, not while her head was spinning like this, she had to be able to think clearly first.

~x~

Turns out he _was_ taking her to a restaurant. A quite nice one too. One of the nicest ones she had ever been to, not that she had been to too many. She found herself wishing that she had come here on her own terms. Not just to the restaurant, but to the country. She would have had the time of her life, no doubt. She pushed the thought away, and focused on the menu placed in front of her. All Italian, wonderful. What kind of restaurant only has their menu in one language? She scanned it slowly. She could make out a few words, but that was about it.

"I don't speak Italian," she said, her voice barely audible. She had intended to stay quiet, but she could not possibly order something she did not know what was.

He had not even thought about that. Of course she did not speak Italian. "Well, what do you want?"

She pondered that for a while. How could she know what she wanted when she did not know what they had? "Anything. Just nothing too strange," she tried to think of something Italian, and she only came up with one thing, "Pizza, maybe?"

He studied her for a few seconds – and she could have sworn she saw him rolling his eyes – before calling on a waiter. He spoke in fluent Italian. Of course he did. Why was she not surprised? She felt a pang of jealously hit her; all she spoke was English, and a few words French. Why would he bring someone like her anyway? If he was going to kidnap someone, why not take someone a little more… well-travelled? After a few more minutes, she decided she was sick of sitting in silence, and discarded her earlier plan of staying quiet.

"How long do you plan on keeping me here?"

"Until you are done eating." A smirk formed on his lips. Of course he knew that was not what she meant.

She rolled her eyes on sheer impulse, "I meant in _Italy_."

"That depends," that was all he said. No explanation, nothing. She sighed; had she really been expecting a proper answer? No, not really. She had not gotten too many of those from him.

She got her food soon after that, and they sat in silence for some time, until Kol got bored of it this time, and decided to find out more about his little blood bag.

"Have you ever been out of the country before?" He could guess the answer to that question without even asking, but he wanted to know for sure.

"No," she admitted. Her family had never been very fond of travelling.

"You live with your parents, I presume. Any siblings?" He had always been of the curious type.

"A little sister." Come to think of Veronica she found herself actually missing her. That was a first. "We don't get along that great, though," she added. She was not entirely sure why she added that, or why she even wanted to share anything with this man. She silently cursed herself for saying anything at all.

He flashed her a smile, "I know the feeling."

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, "You have siblings?"

"Something like that," he answered shortly, not wanting to turn the conversation around on him.

She just nodded slowly. She could not quite wrap her head around him. Sometimes he seemed perfectly normal – and quite charming – and other times he was just plain cruel. She decided to push her luck a little, in order to find out more, "Tell me more."

"And why would I do that?"

She looked up at him through her lashes, giving him her sweetest smile, "Because I really want you to…?"

The smirk she had seen so many times already, had formed on his lips again, "Nice try, love."

_Damn it_. She was hoping that would work. She scoffed, and pushed her plate slightly to the side, "I'm done."

He silently chuckled to himself watching her. Had she really been trying to charm _him_? Maybe there was a little more to her than he had originally thought. "Alright, let's go."

She waited a few seconds before getting up; she did not want to go back to the hotel. Honestly, she was scared that he was going to… _bite _her again. But as he went outside, she had no other choice but to follow. Once she did get outside, she felt a sting of cold air. The warm, dry weather from earlier was gone, and she was left shivering. "It's re-really cold," she told him through shivers. Not that she thought he could care, but she wanted to let him know that she was freezing, and that it was his fault.

He regarded her shaking form for a few seconds before giving in, "Wait here."

As she saw him round the corner she knew that this was her opportunity, and this time she did not hesitate in taking it. She started walking as rapidly as she could in the opposite direction without making too much noise. Running was not an option, as she was convinced that he would hear her if she did. She did not know what she would do if she actually got away. She was in a foreign country with no money and no language skills, but the way she saw it it was the best chance she had to survive. If she could just get away from here, she could make it for sure. She rounded a second corner, as she spotted a more crowded street just a few meters down. Mingling in with the crowd would give her a better chance, as it would be harder for him to spot her or hear her.

He was back just a few seconds later, carrying a pale coat. She on the other hand was nowhere to be seen. _Damn that girl_. Of course she had tried to trick him. What was worse was that she had indeed succeeded. He should have seen it coming really, but he had underestimated her - and not believed that she would dare try and escape again. No matter, he could easily track her down. And when he did, she would be very sorry.

~x~

After she had been walking for quite some time, she decided that it would be better to hide out in some kind of hotel. The only problem was that she had no money, and no credit card. Perhaps she could just say that she would pay - and give her details - in the morning, because she was too tired now, and just needed to sleep. She doubted it would work, but it was really her only option, even if she had to plead.

And it actually worked. She had walked into the nearest – not too luxurious – hotel, and begged and pleaded to stay there for the night, and assured them that she would give them her payment details in the morning. Whether or not they believed her, she did not know, but she assumed that they had taken pity on her. Her room in this hotel was nothing like the one she had been in earlier, but she did not care. She felt safer here, and right now that was all that mattered.

Kol was sitting in one of the chairs in the hotel lobby, feeling quite pleased with himself. It had taken him approximately two minutes to find her as she had just started running down the street - thinking he was too far away to hear her. At first he was going to just grab her, but then he had decided against that. He was genuinely curious as to what she was going to do next. So he followed her all the way to the hotel where he had compelled the receptionist to let her stay for the night. And now she probably thought that she had managed to escape, and that he was never going to find her. So naïve. He had not decided yet how long he was going to let this go on for, all he knew was that this was way more fun than catching her right away. If she wanted games and manipulation; that was what she was going to get. That was his specialty.

She was just about ready to go to sleep, when she realized that she would have to wear _these _clothes until she could acquire some new ones – if she could acquire some new ones. If she had hated them in the first place, she hated them even more now. It was like they were burning into her skin. She ripped them off – being careful not to ruin them – and tossed them in a pile on the floor. Just as she taken off everything but her underwear, and snuggled in under the covers, there was a knock on the door. _Oh, for crying out loud_. At first she was just annoyed, but after a few seconds her heart starting pounding. What if it was Kol? There was another knock. She hesitated before getting up and heading for the door; too preoccupied with worrying to consider her current attire – or lack of.

It turned out to not be Kol, but rather a guy from room service, "Good evening Miss. Here is yo…"

She gave him a confused look as he trailed off, "Here is... what?"

"Your laundry," he said quickly, "Here is your laundry."

She was about to say that there must have been a mistake, and that she did not have any laundry, when she realized that it might be smarter not to. It was clothes, and she desperately needed that. When she said nothing he handed her a transparent bag of neatly folded clothes. She flashed him a smile, "Thank you."

He nodded, and just stood there for a few seconds, studying her up and down. She was about to ask if there was a problem, when she realized what she was wearing. _Wonderful_. She could feel her cheeks getting red from embarrassment. "Thank you," she repeated and hurriedly shut the door. What was the matter with her? Gosh, this whole thing was really messing with her head, even more than she had originally thought.

~x~

The next morning she had put on her "new" clothes – which were much better, and more casual – and headed down in hopes of finding something to eat. When she came down to the lobby she was told that she could go and have breakfast - despite the breakfast hours being over - and that it was all "on them". To her that seemed a little strange, but once again she figured they just pitied her.

It was a wonder she had not figured it out yet. Free breakfast, free hotel room, misplaced laundry. Was she really that slow? He assumed it was because she wanted to believe that they were all coincidences. He was really interested to see what she would do next – because it was now time to see how she would manage without his "help" – and perhaps after that he would actually catch her.

Once she was done eating she knew she would have to leave the hotel. There was no way they would let her stay longer, and she would also have to leave to make sure Kol did not find her. She smiled slightly; she was actually quite proud of herself for being able to escape. Her smile quickly faded when she thought about what would happen if he did catch her. She had no idea what he would do, but she did not think he would be very pleased with her. She pushed the thought aside, and quickly made her way outside as to not be seen. There was no need to go back up to her room, since she had no belongings to take with her, and she had to get out of there quickly before she got any questions about when she would pay. The only problem now was that she had nowhere to go. She would have gone to the airport, but she had no means of getting there – much less getting on an airplane without documents or money. She was _so_ screwed.

After a while watching her run about started to bore him. He had expected her pick up on it sooner – that someone was following her. Since she was not, it was time to spice things up a bit.

She had finally decided what she was going to do – look for a phone or someone with one, something she really should have thought of sooner – when a man grabbed her by her shoulders, and spun her around. "What the-?"

The man – an average looking guy in his mid-twenties – looked straight into her eyes, and spoke slowly in English, "You should be more careful. You never know who's watching." And then he just walked off.

"Hey, wait! What do you mean?" she called after the guy, and tried running after him. She lost sight of him after a few meters. She could feel a chill creeping up her spine. What was that?

When she came a few hundred meters further down the street a woman bumped into her shoulder. The woman turned to look at her, and repeated the same exact words the man had said earlier, "You should be more careful." And then she walked off too. She could feel a chill creeping up her spine, but brushed it off as a coincidence, and just continued walking, not wanting to stop.

It did not even take a minute before she heard it again, "You should be more careful!". This time it was a couple behind her who yelled it to her. And that was when she finally caught on. It was Kol. It had been him all along; the hotel, the clothes, the food, and now this. It had all been to mess with her head, she was sure. And it worked. She had gotten a false sense of security with everything going her way, but now she was starting to panic. What could she possibly do now?

He could see that she had finally caught on. She was looking positively spooked, and she was constantly looking over her shoulder. _About time_. He would let her be scared for a little while – just to make her sorry for running – before catching her.

Several minutes had passed, and she could still not stop panicking. She would look around constantly, and run as much as she could manage. Her legs eventually gave in. She sank together against a wall on the corner of a more secluded street. Only after she had, she realized that that was probably not a good idea. She should have stayed where there were a lot of people. She silently cursed herself for being so stupid.

"Are you giving up already, darling?" That voice was unmistakable. Looks like he had finally decided to show up. _Well, damn_.

"Screw you," she spat. She figured he was going to kill her anyway.

He raised an eyebrow, and the usual smirk played on his lips, "Wrong answer." He grabbed her neck, and lifted her to her feet. The next thing she knew she was pressed up against the wall, with his fangs buried deep inside her neck. It hurt more than she remembered. She was sure he was doing that on purpose. It took longer this time before she started to feel weak. But she did – weak and light-headed - and her whole body was aching. That was when he pulled away from her, and let go of her. She staggered back in surprise; she had been sure he was going to kill her.

"Next time I won't be so nice." He leaned in, so that he was just inches from her face, "So, I suggest you don't pull that stunt again." What he did not tell her was that this was also the main reason why he had kept her alive. She was feisty, and he liked that in a woman. He knew she was not going to give up and give in to him easily, and that is exactly why he had decided to keep her around, despite her little stunts.

She took a sharp intake of breath, and just nodded. Words refused to form.

He stood like that for a few more seconds – for good measure – before gesturing for her to follow him. "Come on. I didn't come to Italy for the secluded back-alleys," when he saw her giving him a doubtful glance he added, "Those are just an added bonus."

_Yeah right_. She scoffed, before following him.

~x~

She had given up trying to question where they were going. The best thing to do was to just shut up and follow him. And now they were finally stopping, after what – to her – seemed like an eternity. It was first when they stopped that she took the time to actually look at her surroundings and… _wow_. She was looking right up at this massive monument. It was made out of white marble, and it was absolutely incredible – like something taken right out of a movie set. What made it even better was that it was lit up as dusk was already quickly approaching. She had not realized it was that late already; she must have been running for longer than she thought.

He then startled her by suddenly speaking, "What do you think?" He gestured towards the sight in front of her.

She looked up at him in surprise, before answering, "It's lovely."

He chuckled at her awed expression as she took in the sights around her, "Come, I'll show you something better." He led the way up a few stairs, and to the corner of the building, where there was a lift leading to the top of it.

"Oh, wow," she exclaimed as she walked over to the edge of the terrace. She got a view of nearly the entire town from here.

He walked up beside her, "Things haven't changed much." He said it more to himself than to her. The last time he had been here was over 100 years ago, back when this monument was new. The people here were different – and some of the buildings were new – but other than that it was pretty much the same. It seemed some things never change.

"You've been here before?"

"Yes. A few times over the years."

"Then why bother now?" she questioned. It was not that it wasn't beautiful here, but she found it hard to understand why someone like him would want to come _here _more than once.

"To see how things have changed," he simply stated. And that was partially the reason – the other part being that he had liked it here before, and he had hoped that it would still be the same. Not to mention that any place held more excitement than Mystic Falls did.

She shot him a questioning look, "Okay…" How old was he exactly? She wanted to ask, but she did not want to push her luck any more today. She had done enough for one day.

"And I thought you would want to see the city before we leave." Not that he really cared what she got to see or not, but it would be a shame to leave such a beautiful city without even getting a proper view of it first.

"Leave?" she asked, "We're leaving?"

"Of course we are, darling." He flashed her a smile, "Why would one wish to stay in one place, when it can be avoided?"

She actually found herself giving him a smile in return, "So, you are restless?"

"You could say that."

"I guess we have to go back to the hotel then?"

"If you say so." She rolled her eyes at that. It was those little comments, and short answers that annoyed her the most. That and the fact that he never really told her anything. She never knew where they were going, or when. She sighed; and now they were apparently leaving, and she had no idea where they were leaving to. _As usual_. She pondered that as she walked beside him back over to the lift – for once she was actually walking beside him and not behind him – but she could not come up with any ideas as to where he could be taking her next. Wherever it was she knew one thing; there was no point trying to escape, since he always seemed to be one step ahead of her – for now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, what do you think? It's been so long since I have written anything on this, that I am very unsure of it. I wrote the beginning over a year ago, and the rest the last few days.<br>I hope it was not too terrible, and that I kept Kol at least remotely in character.  
>Please do leave a review and tell me what you think! :D Is this still worth continuing? <strong>_


End file.
